Night Time Lovers
by melancholic nights
Summary: Cagalli had always wondered why night times are only for lovers, and then she gets her vague undestanding on the subject because of Athrun Zala. Mature Content [AxC]


Author's Note: This is not a story that you would see me frequently writing. This story includes mature content; I have warned you so don't tell me I haven't.

This is an unedited story since I can't bring myself to ask my beta to well… beta it. I'll just post the edited version if I get it edited. So this means that it could be full of typos and grammatical errors.

Characters are quite OOC and the plot is set in an alternative universe.

Re-uploaded by me because of personal issues, don't worry, nothing more than a few biting and scratching… hehehehe…

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I never really understood why night time was for lovers, I mean why only _night time_. Was it like a statement or a law forbidding kissing, cuddling or making out when the sun is up? Whoever said that should just rot in hell. There shouldn't be any rules about love! And I thought Orb… or any part of Earth or PLANTs were free worlds? And there's this other thing I couldn't understand, where was Athrun Zala bringing me? Upon that thought, I voiced out my annoyance, "Where are we?" I asked the man who was driving the shiny black convertible.

"Somewhere in the east coast of Orb" Athrun answers casually, as if it was totally normal to be driving in this unholy hour.

"Be more specific Zala," I could feel my patience thin. Why should I be here anyway if I could be sleeping in my warm comfortable bed?

"Just be patient Cagalli" he told me, even though I knew he knew I couldn't –not now anyway-.

I glared at him as he parked the car, I knew where we were, and after all I was the one who had the idea to build this summer cottage near the beach, so that Athrun and I could watch the beautiful sunset together.

But obviously, there isn't going to be any sunset at the moment.

"Why are we here?" I asked, my glare not wavering as he climbed out of the car and made his way towards the cottage, leaving me. I harrumphed, where did his manners go? But deciding I was too sleepy to fight with him at the moment, I followed him out and contemplated with myself. He has to have reasons; Athrun Zala never does anything without reason.

Then suddenly, I felt myself being dragged inside the said cottage. "What's the big deal-" I protested, clearly disapproving of his earlier actions but even before I finished protesting, he pushed me against the wall –hard- and started kissing me, both his hands tightly around my waist and I felt my legs instinctively wrap themselves around his waist. His kisses moved from my lips down to my neck, making me shiver in delight. I closed my eyes and moaned despite myself, and I could imagine him smirk as he let his lips remain at that spot, sucking, licking, nibbling. I could feel shivers coursing through every inch of my body.

"Oh…" I whispered softly as he groaned softly. His chest brushed against my breasts which tingled and became sensitive to the point they ached for the slightest contact. However, it was his hips, softly grinding against mine, which caused the heat to pool in my loins as it ached and pulsed to be touched, by his hands, by his mouth, by his member.

His lips bit softly into my neck and I moaned quietly, "Oh God."

Upon hearing my words, his lips made its way to my ear, slightly tugging at it before whispering in a low husky voice, "No Cagalli, it's Athrun, not God" he quietly chuckled, "Though I'm quite flattered."

I tugged at his hair as my lips sought for his, "Come here…" I muttered brushing my lips against his just for a moment and it was him who crushed his soft but lustful ones against him for more contact, his hot tongue slipping past my slightly parted lips to taste me. His hands subtly slide his caressing hands up underneath my shirt and I stifled my gasp. His hands made slow circles on my abdomen and slowly rose until they were gently kneading my breasts. I struggled desperately not to moan and to control my breathing, not wanting him to get all the satisfaction of seeing me squirm though I was very nearly panting due to his clever ministrations.

Then he moved his hand away, making me whimper from the sudden lost of contact, "There's more from where that came from…" he hotly whispered before kissing me again, our tongues clashing in a breathless duel as his hand made its way down to the hem to my nightdress –which I was wearing to bed that night- and into my wet and throbbing center. He pushed my panties aside as one of his fingers plunged inside me, making me moan out load.

I couldn't help but moan even more at his actions, occasionally gasping as he struck the right place at the agonizingly slow, long strokes. "Oh god, Athrun!"

Soon I found myself lying in bed, naked and moaning with Athrun greedily sucking on my breast while his erection was deep inside me.

God that bastard doesn't know how to stop. But then who am I to stop him?

Mornings were for innocent, night were for the not so innocent. I kinda figured that out while he was doing his thing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I might delete this in some time, it was rushed and soooo not good. Forgive me, but it's the first time I ever have written anything like this.

Review! I hope you guys enjoyed my random little one-shot even if it's too random for it's own good.


End file.
